


The beguinning

by KingBurritoBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBurritoBook/pseuds/KingBurritoBook
Summary: HEWO, I am still new a publishing so please comment down below if you have some fandoms you want me to write fanfiction for, or if i should continue writing this!! THANKS FOR THE LOVE!!!





	The beguinning

**Author's Note:**

> HEWO, I am still new a publishing so please comment down below if you have some fandoms you want me to write fanfiction for, or if i should continue writing this!! THANKS FOR THE LOVE!!!

Something was chasing me. I didn't know who, what, or where. All I knew was that something was chasing me. I turned around and kept on running. It was getting closer every step I took . I could feel it's hot breath on my back, and for some reason it smelled like tuna. That's not the point though. What if this was the end? What if….. I sat up quickly. I turned around and noticed my black cat staring at me. I looked into his eyes and said,” Scram, Mocha.” I slid out of bed and walked into the living room. I grabbed a cup from a cabinet and put it in a coffee machine. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of olives. Finally, dad refilled the olives. I took some and put the jar back.  
“Dad,” I called out. Nobody answered.  
“Oh right, he's on one of his business trips….again,” I mumbled to myself. I looked around and saw a book lying on the kitchen island. The title was “Lunar Eclipses, Here and Now.” I smiled. My dad always gives me a book when he goes away. I picked up the book and walked into the library. There are two sections. I had a section, my dad had a section. I walked over to my side and slid the book in the L section. Then, I walked up to the H section and got my history notebook. I was homeschooled by my dad so he pretty much controlled what I learned. For some reason though, he never let me study Greek mythology. I don’t know why but there was just always that rule. Suddenly I hear three loud knocks at the door. I jump to my feet and run to the front door. I opened the door, there was no one there. I must of imagined it. I shut the door and went back to the chair where I was sitting. I looked at the clock, it was 7:13. Something churned inside of me. There was something weird happening. I stood up when I realized that I had cut my foot. There was blood on the carpet.  
“Great,” I said sarcastically. I went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. I was cleaning the wound when suddenly there was another couple of knocks at the front door. I stormed up to the front door. I swung open the front door, ”Now what” I shouted. No one was there. I looked around the entry to my house. There was nothing suspicious. The only thing that I saw, was some joggers looking at me with this weird look. I glared at them and closed the door. Please tell me I’m not going crazy. I ran over to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror but all I saw was myself. I sat down on the floor and put my hands up to my face. Maybe the kids at my old school are right. I looked up and saw a picture of my old best friends. I smiled sadly. You should be happy Keira. It is almost Kwanzaa time anyway. I slowly sat up. I heard a sudden banging on the front door. I raced to the front door this time and whipped the door open. “For the love of god stop knocking on my door," I shouted. An owl swooped in and perched on the lamp by the couch. I waved my hands rapidly, trying to scare it off.  
“Your bleeding,” it said. I felt my jaw literally drop in awe. I sat down near it.  
“Have you never seen a talking owl? Well, I suppose not since your’re a mortal,” the owl said in disgust.   
“Who, or what are you,” I asked with a stutter. The owl shook its head, at least I thought it did. “Mortals these days.” I tilted my head in confusion.  
“You see Keira,” the owl started.  
“Wait a sec, how do you know my name,” I interrupted. Am I imagining this. I couldn’t be, I don’t even have that well of an imagination. The owl ignored my question and continued to talk. “I am actually your mother,” The owl continued. Am I dreaming. Please tell me I’m dreaming. Should I even respond?


End file.
